headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: Some Thing to Watch Over Me
"Some Thing to Watch Over Me" is the third episode of season one of the North American television series Being Human. The episode was directed by Jerry Ciccoritti and written by series developers Jeremy Carver and Anna Fricke. It first aired in the United States on Monday, January 31st, 2011 on Syfy and in Canada on the Space channel. In this episode, Aidan ropes Josh into becoming a member of the Neighborhood Watch. One of the members however turns out to be a cop, who is also the son of a man that Aidan killed many years ago. Things heat up when the cop suddenly recognizes Aidan. Sally meanwhile, meets another ghost who teaches her how to interact with the physical world. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This program is based on the UK series entitled Being Human produced by Touchpaper Television. The format for both programs was created by Toby Whithouse. It was developed for North American television by Jeremy Carver and Anna Fricke. * Opening narration: Aidan Waite * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc one of the Being Human: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This is the first episode of the series directed by Jerry Ciccoritti. He also directs episode 1x4, "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)". * This is the third episode of Being Human co-written by Jeremy Carver. He previously wrote "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)". His next episode is "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong". * This is the third episode of Being Human co-written by Anna Fricke. She previously wrote "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)". Her next episode is "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong". * Sally Malik's full name and dates of birth/death are revealed in this episode. Previously she was identified only as Sally. * This episode reveals that vampires can see their image in reflective surfaces such as mirrors and windows. In the BBC version of Being Human, vampires cast no reflection and their image cannot be recorded in any way. Being Human: Flotsam and Jetsam * Sally is seen wearing different shoes at the cemetery than the ones she is normally seen wearing. As a ghost, Sally can only appear wearing the clothes she was wearing when she died. * This is the first appearance Kyle Switzer as Jesse. He appears next in "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?". Allusions * Sally compares Tony DiPaulo to Axl Rose. Axl Rose is the former lead singer to the rock-and-roll band Guns and Roses. * Aidan Waite has a tattoo of a woman named Celine on the upper left area of his chest. Celine is an old flame who is introduced both in real time and in flashback in "You're the One That I Haunt". Quotes * Aidan Waite: Everybody, this is Josh! Josh... meet the neighbors. ... * Josh Levinson: Nobody says "hi" to the neighbors anymore, you know why? Because we're the neighbors! ... * Sally Malik: Why is Axl Rose standing in my bath tub!?! See also External Links * * * * * * "Some Thing to Watch Over Me" at the Being Human Wiki References ---- Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 1 episodes Category:2011 television episodes